ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare Realm
The Nightmare Realm is the 24th episdoe of the show, Brandon 10 Plot A robbery occurs in a small store and there are hostages. Then Big Boo appears and uses his shawdow traveling and invisablity powers against the robbers. Soon a tough robber stays to fight Big Boo and manges to actually hurt him. Then Big Boo floats in the air and his cloak opens causing a flash and they are both gone. They appear inside a dark cloud and the robbers nightmares comes alive but the robber seems to overcome his fears so Big Boo has no choice but to show him Big Boo's planet with goo, ghost and horror. The Robber is then frightened and crys and screams for freedom and wakes in the store as Big Boo flies away. The Robber then asks to be thrown in jail away from the ghost thing and Brandon 10 transfroms back. After some work in his lab, Brandon wants to examine his device but it seems to be working wrong. Brandon seems to know what is happening and supplies himself in case he doesn't have his device's powers. After connected his watch to some type of machine, a wormhole opens and Brandon jumps in after a glup. Soon Brandon wakes in a dark spooky cloud and glides forwards to a flashing light. Brandon has entered the Nightmare realm. Eventually Brandon encounters Big Boo and his species. Soon Big Boo reveles himself as Brandon with ghost features on. This is most shocking to Brandon as he backs up away from his ghoct clone but some Big Boos are blocking his way home. Ghost Brandon explains how his powers are disabled in his dimension but Brandon takes out a large plasma rifle from his pack and shoots his clone causing his minions to attack but when Ghost Brandon is hurt, Brandon's powers return to him. Brandon then transfroms into Heatblast instead of Slime Shot but it seems to work as the minions have no such light in their dimension but Ghost Brandon grows from Heatblast huge fire shawdow and attacks him causing him to turn back into Brandon. Brandon runs away knowing he isn't safe in a ghost dimension. Brandon soon discovers the Nightmare Realm's dark matter sorce and attempts to destory it but Ghost Brandon reappears. Brandon now transforms into Ro-Warasaur and is protected when Ghost Brandon tries to control him. Unfourantly his cannons do not work on Ghost Brandon's minions or Ghost Brandon himself so Brandon takes the Dark Matter Tank and throws it at Ghost Brandon and runs away but Ghost Brandon uses some type of Force to prevent it from hurting him. Ghost Brandon lets him escape as they place the tank back into place as it is more imporant. Brandon is now out of ideas and out of luck, his only hope is if Ghost Brandon dies so the dimension can slow down so he can escape. Evenually Brandon shoots Ghost Brandon and his minions and escapes into the dark cloud but soon Ghost Brandon enters the dark cloud as a giant and is inverable to the plasma ray beams. Ghost Brandon then grabs Brandon leg and Brandon screams in pain and Ghost Brandon drags him into the Nightmare Realm but Brandon, with all his might, reaches into his dimension and pushes a button that fires a electric plasma laser and Brandon states how he came perpared. Now Ghost Brandon is paralized and destroied as his ashes are thrown into the Nightmare Realm. Brandon then climbs back into his dimension and shuts the wormhole off as he states that traveling through dimensions and planets are cool but it depends on the type that you go to. And places the Nightmare Realm travel slide into his stablizer and walks away.﻿ Characters *Brandon 10 *Hostages *Cops/Poilce Aliens Used *Big Boo *Heatblast *Ro-Warasaur Villains *Tough Crook *Ghost Brandon *Ghost Brandon's Ghost Minions Triva *This is the 1st episode where Brandon traveles to another planet/dimension *It is reveled that Big Boo can be a very dangerous alien *It is reveled that Big Boo's planet is actualy a dimension known as the Nightmare Realm Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10